homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:HWC Campaign: Location Unknown
Great Nebula There appears to be some question as to whether or not the location in the mission is actually the Great Nebula. The game never says it is and the official name of the mission is "Location Unknown," implying its a location unfamiliar to the Somtaaw (who undoubtedly would have navigation data from the Exodus). In the defense of the Great Nebula theory, the backdrop used is similar (if not identical, I'd have to do a direct comparison) to that used for the Kadesh missions in Homeworld. My opinion is that Barking Dog were simply reusing assets from Homeworld for expense's sake and that if it was the Great Nebula they'd go ahead and just straight out and say it. Looking at a photo of the Whirlpool Galaxy there are plenty of pink nebulas to choose from, so it's not a given which one stands in for which missions. Granted, the image in the mission is pretty similar to that used for the Kadeshi, but again, if this was Barking Dog's intent, I think they wouldn't have been so coy about it and it stands to reason the Somtaaw would recognize their position more quickly than implied. My recommendation is that, since we don't know and the question is unlikely to be answered anytime soon (if at all), to avoid making leaps of logic and list the location of the mission as "unknown" (as the game itself states). However, if someone wants to add a bit of trivia indicating the possibility that the location is in fact the Great Nebula I have no problem with that. Still, I'll leave all options up for discussion. Niirfa-sa 10:32, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :It is possible that because of the sudden exit of hyperspace and trap they were pulled into, they never realised their position. And weren't all the Somtaaw people in cryogenic suspension during the Exodus? I'm all for adding a trivia note since the game seems to imply this being the Great Nebula (I checked and the background is 100% identical to the original in Homeworld, only difference being the random flashing lights unique to Cata). --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 10:37, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :: ::Most were (as was the case for all the kiithid who survived the Homeworld Wa) but there were a few who were awake and served aboard resource collectors (HWCM: 11). More to the point, their star charts should still have any relevant information from the Exodus, since it seems likely that information would be available to all kiithid. ::Again, I'll admit it's a possibility, but I think we should just leave it in the trivia section for now. Niirfa-sa 02:01, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::It'd be good if User:Zeta1127,89thLegion could leave a comment here, considering he's been the one maintaining the wiki all this time since your disappearance and the loss of all the other admins xD --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 20:57, June 28, 2012 (UTC)